La chica de la biblioteca
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Una lágrima recorrió su rostro al recordar el momento más trágico de su vida. Una punzada en el pecho fue lo único que sintió al recordar su muerte. La curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso, la curiosidad envenenó al minino con su maldad.[Este fic participa en el reto "Tu mago favorito" del foro "El gran reino de Fiore"]


Anochecía y lo único que podía hacer Rogue, era observar por la ventana el cielo ennegrecido, iluminado por la tenue luz que entregaban las estrellas. Buscaba la luna por la bóveda celestial, mas no la encontraba.

― _¿_Por qué lo hice_?_

Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba por su mente. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? No hallaba respuesta.

― Quizás…

Nada, su mente divagaba por la laguna de los recuerdos. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al ver una cantidad de recuerdos, pero había uno en especial… en el cuál participaba un compañero, su amigo.

― Frosh…

Una punzada en el pecho fue lo único que sintió al recordar su muerte.

* * *

><p>Un año exacto había pasado del torneo mágico. Y Rogue caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de una gran biblioteca para magos afiliados a un gremio. Realmente iba poquísima gente allí, por eso a él le gustaba, mas algunas veces se había encontrado a cierta chica de un gremio diferente, para él, un <em>contrincante, <em>pero ella siempre le sonreía a pesar de ser _enemigos_. Él no lo entendía, pero inconscientemente siempre iba al pasillo donde ella se encontraba.

Un día, decidido al hablarle y preguntarle cuál era su autor favorito, la vio. Allí estaba leyendo un libro de García Márquez. Su rostro ocultaba tras las hojas de papel, sin embargo, la imagen que le entregaba al muchacho seguía siendo hermosa.

Lentamente caminó a ella, sentía los nervios en su estómago. La chica levantó su mirada, mas su rostro se notaba cansado y deprimente. Sangre recorría desde su frente a sus labios, acompañada de una sonrisa un tanto extraña y atemorizante.

― No debiste hacerlo, Rogue ― dijo la chica con una voz áspera y tenebrosa. ― Ahora aceptarás las consecuencias ― sonriente corrió al muchacho y colocó su mano en la zona del corazón. Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta del nombrado, mientras la muchacha reía a todo volumen. Poco a poco el pecho del chico se tornó obscuro y la chica iba desapareciendo. Lo último que se vio, fue a Rogue en el suelo, sonriendo mientras una gota de sangre caía por su rostro, al mismo tiempo espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y su pecho, oscurecido sangraba.

Las horas pasaron y Rogue despertó en su cuarto. Su cabeza daba vueltas y un rotundo dolor de cabeza lo atrapó desprevenido. Se removía incómodo en su lecho, colocando su mano en la zona del corazón. Levantó su rostro, notando húmeda la zona de su frente.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― se preguntó al ver un líquido negro en su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en ellos se podía apreciar el temor que tenía al notar que ese líquido era su propia sangre.

Una risa sintió cerca de él, provocando que de golpe, se colocara de pie.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó intentando parecer amenazante, pero el miedo no se puede ocultar fácilmente.

― _Rogue… ―_ escuchó

El dolor de cabeza aumentaba, a tal nivel que corrió al baño, con el fin de encontrar pastillas. Buscó en el botiquín, tomó la caja más cercana y llevó cinco pastillas a su boca, bebiendo agua de inmediato. Se recargó en el lavamanos con la mirada baja.

― _Rogue…_

Levantó la mirada y se vio a él en el espejo. La imagen reflejada lo mostraba a él ensangrentado, su sonrisa atemorizante y su mirada, totalmente perdida. Rogue desesperado retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. La imagen había empezado a moverse. Con cuchillo en mano, comenzó a cortarse, primero la frente, sus ojos y continuó bajando, hasta llegar al cuello, lugar donde dio la última estocada, para caer muerto de inmediato. Temeroso, cayó al piso. La voz continuaba llamándolo. Cada vez más y más cerca.

― ¡¿Qué quieres?! ― gritó ― ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

― _A ti, Rogue… ― _un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ― _Ve a la cocina y toma el cuchillo _

Su mirada, perdida en los caminos de la locura, ensombreció por completo.

Se levantó, encaminándose a la cocina. Tomó el cuchillo con más filo que encontró, probando el filo de cada uno en sus brazos.

― _Eso, ahora por tus mejillas ― _sin pensarlo pasó el arma por ellas, dejando cortes profundos. Sangre le recorría el cuerpo, sangre obscura, más obscura de lo normal. ― _Así… ahora por tus piernas… ― _cuando dirigía el cuchillo ensangrentado a ellas escuchó, lo escuchó…

― ¿Rogue…-kun…? ― era él, su salvación. Su fiel y querido amigo, Frosh. El nombrado volteó su rostro ensangrentado. Una lágrima dejó salir de sus ojos aún sanos. ― Suelta eso… ¿sí? ― Su mano se mecía cual árbol en tormenta. Poco a poco empezó a soltar el cuchillo.

― _¡No lo escuches! ― _Estrechó el cuchillo entre sus manos ― _¡No le hagas caso! ¡Sólo quiere verte débil ante él! ¡Ve, mátalo!_

― Vamos Rogue, superaremos ésta como siempre lo hacemos, sólo suelta el cuchillo, por favor… ― Frosh se acercó al afectado a paso lento.

― ¡No te acerques! ― gritó Rogue, mas Frosh se acercó a su compañero.

― _Mátalo, ¡Mátalo!_

El pelinegro se levantó con cuchillo en mano, acercándose a su compañero. Lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos aún perdidos, mientras levantaba el cuchillo

― ¿Rogue…? ― susurró el pequeño, mas no pudo continuar; el cuchillo atravesó su garganta.

El chico comenzó a reír.

Empezó a llorar.

― Perdóname ― susurró.

La voz en su cabeza no callaba.

No cesaba

No lo dejaba

* * *

><p>― Frosh<em> ― <em>Rogue cayó al suelo al recordar semejante escena.

― _Rogue… ― _Escuchó la voz, otra vez.

Esa voz maldita que sólo le traía miseria.

Mató a su compañero

Mató a su mejor amigo

Mató lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad.

Gritaba, era lo único que podía hacer.

― ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi cabeza maldita sea! ¡Déjame solo!

Risa, eso fue lo único que escuchó…

― _Mataste a tu mejor amigo y a tu compañero… aún queda una persona, una chica para ser específica, querido. _

Rogue abrió los ojos.

No, esta vez no.

No ella, por favor no.

― _Veo que ya sabes quién es, querido._

― Yuki…

Sintió a esa voz sonreír.

― _Exacto, tu novia. Yukino. Y creo que vendrá pronto, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, la invitaste a dormir._

Sintió el timbre sonar. Su corazón aceleró, su mirada ensombreció y la locura lo dominó. Tomó el cuchillo y lo escondió en su espalda. Abrió la puerta y la vio, hermosa como siempre, pero luciría más hermosa aún en un ataúd, ¿no?

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche, fueron gritos repletos de dolor.

Al día siguiente se encontró a Yukino Aguria, muerta. Repleta de cortes. Al parecer fue torturada hasta llevarla al más allá. A su lado, estaba Rogue, colgando del techo y en su pecho llevaba escrito…

― _Nos vemos en el pasado, querido ―_

* * *

><p>Fin…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡1143 palabras! <strong>

**¿Les ha gustado? **

**La verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir esto c: al principio, iba a ser de Frosh, pero terminó siendo de Rogue y bueh…**

**Personajes son de Hiro Mashima c: **

_**Este fic participa en el reto "**__**Tu Mago favorito**__**" del foro "**__**El Gran Reino de Fiore".**_

_**Sin más que decir c: **_

_**Me despido**_

_**Akari Ryu ― LonelyDragon883**_


End file.
